The Genesis Child
by SkyTate
Summary: An unexplained chain of murders are occurring through the city around Chirstmas. One night, Dillon is suddenly drug into the scene when he unconsciously murders a boy. Now he has to find out what happened that evening before he get caught by the police.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **The Genesis Child

**Summary: **An unexplained chain of murders are occurring through the city when completely random people are killing others in public. After enjoying a meal at a local diner, Dillon is suddenly drug into the scene when he unconsciously murders one of the workers. He hasn't a clue why he's done it, but before he can figure it out, he runs to avoid getting arrested by the cops.

**Disclaimer:**Got the inspiration by the videogame "Fahrenheit" or "Indigo Prophecy" (the title change depends on where you live). So every possible connection to the game is not mine; other things are.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

It was a cold winter's night when Summer heaved open the door of the small café she and her young brother were passing by. She held the door opened as the shorter boy wandered inside, immediately rubbing his chilly hands together. It was snowing outside; just enough to powder the streets, but not enough o do any damage. Of course, unless you were walking it for longer than ten minutes at a time.

"It's so cold," Bridge stuttered as he rubbed his freezing hands together, blowing into them. Summer wrapped a comforting arm around her brother before edging him towards one of the stools perched up against the counter, smiling kindly to the young boy behind the counter.

"It's Summer!" the boy behind the counter yelped in excitement as if that had been the most thrilling thing that had happened to him all day. Honestly, during the holiday rush and having to argue with rude and picky customers, seeing Summer's bubbly face was the best thing that had happened to Mack all day. Especially since his assistant manager had called off, making him works an open to close shift, and his coworker, Sid, seemed to be in some kind of mood. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," and a hot chocolate for him, please," Summer muttered kindly, shifting through her purse for her wallet. "We just stopped by for a second, though, we've got to get home and start wrapping our gifts. Only has a week until Christmas."

"Thank god," Mack grunted, ringing up a small coffee and a small hot chocolate for his regular customers. "I'm getting so sick of these holiday shoppers. They come in with this attitude about what they had to buy and how much it cost and where they couldn't find it, and then they yell at me because their coffee's wrong when they told me the wrong thing or something. Talk about some Christmas spirit. I hope Santa burns their Christmas trees."

Summer giggled lightly, Bridge lowering his head a bit. "Now, I know you need to get something really special for Christmas," the boy laughed slightly, Mack bunching up his nose before shouting off the orders to Sid, who was leaning against the back counter, more interested in a copy of Cosmopolitan than her job at the moment. She sighed and tossed down the magazine, turning around to make their drinks.

"With all the crap I've had to handle, I better get a sports car full of millions of dollars, Many Moore, and enough vitamin waters to keep me living for years," Mack grunted, reaching out for Summer's card as she handed it over. He slid it in, waiting for a second until the transaction processed completely, before handling back over her card. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must relieve myself."

And with that, Mack nearly hopped over the counter and headed towards the back where the bathroom was. On his way back, he tapped the table, his fingers drumming against one of the occupied tables. The man who was sitting there looked up from his dinner, watching the thin man rush towards the bathroom, shoving open the swinging door.

"Damn kid," he thought to himself, staring down at his half eaten plate of food. Dillon swallowed what he had in his mouth, suddenly noticing his vision blurring a bit. He had been feeling ill all day, and running around getting errands done in the bitter cold definitely didn't help him much at all. He narrowed his eyes, hearing the chatter happening behind him at the counter.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Sid muttered as she passed the steaming cup of hot chocolate to the young brother. "It's hot, don't burn your tongue."

"Okay," Bridge murmured lightly as she held the warm cup tightly in his shivering hands. He stared up at his big sister, watching her also take her coffee before the two of them headed towards the door. "Merry Christmas, Sidney."

"When do I get my present?" she giggled lightly, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"When I buy it," Bridge grinned back eagerly as he began to sip his hot chocolate, apparently not heading he warning too well. He nearly spit it back up, but swallowed it down, sticking out his tongue in protest, as his taste buds were probably red by now.

"Tell Mack I said Merry Christmas, and you have a good one, too," Summer muttered sweetly, nodding her head before the two swept out of the door, the chime above it ringing briefly.

Just as she was leaning, another man half wandered in, holding the door open for her. "Pardon me, miss," he murmured, Summer smiling and stepping out into the cold, her little brother trailing behind. Once she was out, the man stepped in, dusting the powdered snow off his shoulders. "Large coffee, please," the man murmured as he took a seat at one of the stools.

Sid looked him up and down before sighing, keying in his order. "4.75," she muttered softly, tilting her head a bit.

"For a coffee, man," the man grunted, digging into his pocket. She stepped up on her tip toes, noticing that he had some sort of the badge wedged into his wallet. From what she could read, his last name was 'Tate'. "That's bad… is it because it's the holiday?"

"Nope, everything in this town cost an arm and a leg, sir," Sid groaned slightly as he handed her his money. She tapped it into the register, the till sliding open so she could get his change.

"I'm surprised I'm not an amputee, then," he laughed back, but she didn't seem to find it as funny as he did. She handed him a quarter and turned around to get his coffee. "Thanks," Sky murmured then, lowering his head for a second. It had been one heck of a day. Murder case earlier that morning with no leads so far on the killer.

While waiting for his coffee, he glanced around the area, surveying the people around him. More towards the door there was a couple, a small girl and a big young man, both of them giggling over something. Whatever it was, it was quite obvious it was something like an inside joke, because Sky couldn't see any humor in this situation.

The city had become something of a Christmas horror land. People had become much worse about their shopping, prices had been raised dramatically, and everyone's mood around the place just seemed so down in the dumps. He sighed, staring down into his cup of coffee, then glancing around to find creamer.

Towards the corner of the diner, Dillon stared down at his dinner, unable to eat any more. At the moment, his head was pounding. He had been suffering a headache all day, but it hadn't gotten quite this bad. He pretty much felt as though he could pass out at any moment.

A strange feeling suddenly came over him as he stared towards the bathroom door. An image flashed in his mind, a woman… a girl. Had he seen her before? Maybe he had, he couldn't quite remember. Dillon pushed himself up from the booth, snatching something off the table before he went.

He shuffled towards the bathroom, beginning to lose sight of the things around him. Despite the heavy lighting in the bathroom, the area had grown dim and was swirling around him. He clutched a hand to his forehead as the swinging door came to a close behind him.

Before he lost complete consciousness, he noticed a young man coming from one of the stalls. It was the boy who ran the place. That was all he saw before Dillon blacked out completely…

**It's so good to be back! I've missed writing so much! So, as you can see, I've now changed my type of story, making it more thrillers! Do you like the idea? I hope so! Because I've already write much of this one, and I will post the rest only if you like it, so review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **The Genesis Child

**Summary: **An unexplained chain of murders are occurring through the city when completely random people are killing others in public. After enjoying a meal at a local diner, Dillon is suddenly drug into the scene when he unconsciously murders one of the workers. He hasn't a clue why he's done it, but before he can figure it out, he runs to avoid getting arrested by the cops.

**Disclaimer: **Got the inspiration by the videogame "Fahrenheit" or "Indigo Prophecy" (the title change depends on where you live). So every possible connection to the game is not mine; other things are.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The room was painfully dark for just a second when Dillon finally opened his eyes. The brightness of the overhead light nearly sent him stumbling back. His head ached, his palms were wet, his entire body was trembling. What in the world just happened?

Sucking in a deep breath, he stared over his surroundings as they quickly came into focus. He was in the bathroom of the little café he had been eating dinner at. He froze when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face had grown ghastly pale, his features almost sunken in, and his shirt was soaked in blood.

He stared down in his hand. A knife… a butter knife that he had grabbed from the table. Why did he take it into the bathroom with him… and why was it covered in blood? Turning around, he almost swallowed his tongue when he found the mangled body of the café owner sprawled across the floor, numerous knife wounds dug into his frail body.

"Oh, god," Dillon murmured, feeling the need to throw up. Not only that, but run. Did he do this? Of course he did this, he was the one with soiled hands. The only problem was, he didn't remember doing it and he certainly didn't have a reason to murder a perfect stranger.

Feeling his chest begin to cave in, he looked around frantically for a way to cover his act up and get the heck out of there. There was really only one easy way out that he knew, and that was back through the bathroom door, and then through the front door of the café.

But that meant walking past a bunch of people, at least four… He couldn't risk it covered in blood.

Maybe if he made it convincing enough, he could walk right out of those doors and someone could think the murder happened later. But what if that didn't work? He shook his head. This was no time for questions, he needed to get out of there.

He set down the knife, careful not to let it clink against the floor, and swept Mack's body into his arms. Looking around, he figured a stall was his best bet in hiding the body. Dragging it towards the stall, he propped it up against the wall and then closed the door behind him.

Turning around, he saw the blood staining the floor leading straight to the stall. He needed to clean that up. As he spotted a mop left by the crew in the far corner, he couldn't help but feel a sharp sense of fear. Why was he hiding the body? Why didn't he just call the police? Could they really prove it was him? He wasn't even aware he had done it.

Some how, though, he was sure people wouldn't believe his story. As far as he knew, once the kid had gone into the bathroom, Dillon was the only one to follow suit.

He snagged the mop from the corner and shoved it into the sink, running warm water onto it. Slapping it onto the floor, he began to wipe up the bloody mess before rinsing it off in the sink. Once that was done, he set the mop in the corner, quickly working at cleaning his own hands.

After a while, he had his weapon hidden and any other trace of the murder, besides the body in the stall, completely covered. He could easily head through the main part of the restaurant without any suspicion on him what so ever.

As he exited the bathroom, though, he remembered that he hadn't paid for the food yet. Biting his lip, he dug through his wallet, avoiding keeping any eye contact with everyone in the restaurant.

Sky sat at one of the stools, gently sipping down his coffee. He really just needed to head home and go to bed. It was getting late at the moment, already dark, although it seemed just a little brighter out thanks to the clean snow that was playing against the sidewalk.

"Where's your bathroom?" he questioned to the blonde associate who had returned to reading her magazine. "This coffee just goes straight through me."

"Um…" Sid grunted, almost disgusted by his comment before she pointed towards the back of the restaurant with her magazine. Sky nodded and set down his half drank cup of coffee, standing from his chair. Just as he did, a young man rushed past him, slamming him in the shoulder.

The bell above the door chimed and the young man was quickly out into the streets, pulling the hood on his jacket up as he trailed through the snow. "Merry Christmas to you, too, jerk," Sky grunted, happy he wasn't holding onto his coffee, or else he would have been wearing it.

As he wandered towards the back, he took a small look at the table where he assumed the person had been sitting. There were a few dollar bills scattered there, but not nearly enough for the meal he had just eaten. "Hey," he called to the girl behind the counter, who had grown extremely agitated by him. "That guy didn't pay his tab…"

"Tell my manager, he's still in the bathroom," she grunted in return, staring back at her magazine.

Sky sighed, shaking his head. Even during his job of solving crimes and murders, he tried to keep an optimistic outlook on life. Then again, he didn't deal with seventy five thousand angry customers a day. It was one of the perks of his job. At least the people he had to deal with didn't talk back. They were usually dead.

He continued to the bathroom, pushing open the swinging door, wincing at the bright lighting. It was probably all the white tile everywhere that made it seem so bright. He noticed that it was scarily quiet, even though he was sure the manager of the place was in there.

It was then that he noticed a pair of long legs beneath one of the stalls, awkwardly sitting on the floor. Who sat on the floor when they used the restroom? Curiously, he peeked beneath the stall, finding that the manager of the store was actually sitting in the floor… and he was bleeding.

"Oh, shit," he thought to himself, edging open the stall with his elbow and staring in shock at the sight on the floor. Mack was pressed up against the bathroom wall, numerous stab wounds decorating his body. Who knows how long ago it had been, but it was quite obvious that the boy was dead.

**Ok! Chapter two is done! What will happen next? There's only one way to know it…. Staying tuned!**


End file.
